Unspoken, Yet Heard
by Upgradelink
Summary: (Modern AU) Neopolitan never really found that special person. Either they were too self-absorbed, weren't committed to the relationship, or couldn't get pass her inability to speak. She has just about given up on finding "The One". What happens when one morning on a jog she runs into a girl who treats friends like family? {YangxNeo,RubyxVelvet, and some sub-ships}
1. Chapter 1

-key-

 _Italics - Thoughts_

 _Italics + underline -Text Message_

 _Italics with commas - 'sign language'_

"Regular Speech"

Neopolitan stumbled into her apartment tired from the night. Closing the door, she tossed her keys and wallet into the bowl placed upon the table she kept in the entrance. She kicked off her dress shoes and put up her umbrella and white and pink coat on her coat rack next to her small table. She was left dressed a suit matching her coat: which included slacks, a black belt with a heart-shaped silver buckle, a vest, and a button-up shirt. She had just gotten back from a date that ended with her getting dumped. Again. She looked at a nearby mirror next to the door that she used to double check her make-up with whenever she went out, and saw her bi-colored eyes look back at her with their usual 'I refuse to be the same color as the other eye' appearance.

With a sigh she combed a hand through her brown and pink hair, then flicked it to the side. She walked into the kitchen half of her home to prepare a bowl of ice cream. Grabbing a carton of her name-sake, Neapolitan, she fixed herself two scoops into a fancy glass bowl her father had gotten her for Christmas. She was about to put the carton away, but frowned at the carton for a moment.

A third scoop was then added.

She fetched a spoon from the silverware drawer then carried the frozen treat to her living room. She stopped for a second at a whiteboard on the wall that had been organized with black tape and labels. She humored herself and counted up the tally marks under each one.

 **Cheated On: 2**

 **Ego: 1**

 **Fake-Gay: 2**

She silently chuckled at the 'fake-gay' label, as she never expected it to happen twice until it did. Still, it was good to keep it up to keep the humor in her alive. She frowned at the last label to be read, she set her bowl on a nearby bookshelf and picked up a marker. She made another tally in her least favorite label on the cruel chart.

 **Anti-Mute: 6**

After doing so she grabbed her bowl and walked to her couch. She didn't cry, not this time at least. Sure, the first few times she sobbed throughout the night, only to be cheered up by a friend or her dad. The last couple of times though, she prepared herself for the first date to be ruined by her disability. She glared out the window into the city. She wished Vale had a better dating scene, or at least one that didn't comprise mostly out of people who were her age and knew some sign language…

Neo heard her phone announce she had a text message. She pulled it out and saw her father, Roman, had texted her.

 _Roman: Hey Angel, How did it go?_

 _Neo: Dumped._

 _Roman: Ouch, again? What was it this time?_

 _Neo: ('x')_

 _Roman: Couldn't get past the sign language? I swear kids these days…_

 _Neo: Hey!_

 _Roman: Except you, Neo… Hehe. So I assume you're ruining your diet again?_

 _Neo: … 'ruining' is a strong word. I prefer… 'temporary postponement'…_

 _Roman: Didn't you say you would try to find a substitute for ice cream?_

 _Neo: That doesn't sound like me.._

 _Roman: You should go for a jog in the morning like you used to do._

 _Neo: What, like back in uni?_

 _Neo: University. Sorry, thumb._

 _Roman: Pig Sausage*_

 _Neo: omg dad. That's so mean. Lol_

 _Roman: Didn't you major in business?_

 _Neo: Like so many others, yea._

 _Neo: What brought this up?_

 _Roman: Just seems like a confusing choice of major for a girl who never goes to get her own gym. I know you like teaching martial arts but you don't have to work under someone else's roof._

 _Neo: I told you, I'm saving up._

 _Roman: For what, retirement from 'Crazy Kicks Dojo'?_

 _Neo: … It's for kids._

 _Roman: I know honey, I'm just giving you a hard time. I just want you to do the best you can._

Neo looked at her phone and let out a sigh. Her father kept badgering her to get her own business. In truth, she really wanted to but she never thought of the best time to take that big leap. Every time the topic came up, she kept giving the excuse that she was 'saving up' or 'looking at the market for locations'. She honestly stopped looking after her first year at her job at the terribly named dojo. She liked the kids, but her co-workers and boss were terrible. Her thoughts were interrupted with another bing.

 _Roman: You still there, champ?_

 _Neo: Yea, sorry, got lost in thought._

 _Roman: It's okay, I understand. Anyway, I'll let you go to bed. You really should go for that jog._

 _Neo: … You know what, sure. It'll be nice._

 _Roman: Thanks Neo. Do your old man proud. Anyways, Goodnight._

 _Neo: Night, Dad._

Neo clicked her phone off and finished her ice cream. After she cleaned her dishes, she went into main bedroom in her two bedroom apartment (The other she was using as a guest room for visiting friends) and got changed into some pajamas. She had set her alarm then slid into bed and laid there thinking about her life as it was.

 _Maybe I should stop focusing on dating for a while. I'm sure I'll run into the right person eventually…_ She thought before she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Neo woke up to a dark morning. It was 4am and Neo felt like she would just go back to sleep, but something urged her to keep her dad's promise. So she got up and changed into workout clothes. She had the day off today, so she figured so would go for a really long around city. She had her hair in a pony tail and had put on white running shoes, a pink tank top and black shorts. She had a armband and fanny pack that could carry her phone, keys, and water bottle. She put in her ear buds and turned her music on.

The silent girl jogged around her neighborhood to start off. It wasn't very big but it was affordable on her budget. After a few laps she decided to go off around the city. She made about several miles in distance in about an hour and a half. She eventually made it to the city park. She saw a open spot next to a tree on the grass and jogged over in that direction.

Then something slammed into her.

Stumbling, Neo fell to the ground as she winced in pain. Quickly regaining her focus, she saw a gloved hand offer itself to her as Neo stared up to the person attached. She was beautiful, tall, fit, and speaking frantically. Neo popped out one of her ear buds, gazing at this new woman with flowing blonde hair and lilac eyes wearing black and yellow exercise clothes.

"-you okay? I'm super sorry, miss. I guess I got a bit distracted by my tunes, you know?" She nervously laughed at herself. Neo realized she was staring at the towering woman and refocused. She was too late to realize that she went and fell into her habit of signing instead of using writing.

 _'It's fine, really.'_ Neo suddenly felt stupid, as to this stranger she must of looked rather stupid. She reached for her phone so she could type out her response.

 _'Are you sure? I mean, I did bump into you pretty hard. By the way, mute or deaf?'_ The blonde replied in sign, to which Neo barely noticed.

Neo froze when she realized and signed quickly, _'You know sign language?'_ the short young woman asked.

 _'Yeah, took it during high school. I had a neighbor who couldn't hear, I really wanted to be her friend so I took the classes and used it as an excuse to hang out with her. She didn't have that many friends to be with, so she was really happy when she found out I took ASL just so I could be a better friend.'_ The stranger replied.

The multi-colored woman suddenly took a greater interest, but then remembered she had a workout to finish.

Heh, I could take a break real quick. She thought to herself.

 _'Would you like to talk for a bit? I don't get to talk this freely often…'_ Neo asked the stranger, _"Also, I'm mute to answer your question.'_ Neo gave a genuine smile towards this potential new friend. The stranger checked her phone, then shrugged.

"Sure, walk and talk? The name is Yang by the way, yours?" Yang asked as she motioned Neo to follow her. With a smile, Neo followed along side this amazon of a woman. She was very excited to get to know about Yang, for it wasn't every day that you met someone who could speak and hear but took the time to learn sign language just to be a better friend to those who couldn't.

 _'It's nice to meet you Yang, I'm Neopolitan. Call me Neo.'_

"Neo huh? That's a neo-t name!" Yang chuckled with a wink and two finger guns. This caused Neo to blink in confusion, then silently laughed with a face palm.

 _'That was awful.'_ She signed when she finally composed herself, though her smile held true.

"I know, but breaks the awkwardness right?" The blonde replied. The heterochromatic eyed girl thought about it and gave a good natured shrug. They kept walking about the park, talking about jobs and families, among other things. Neo learned that Yang worked at a local gym near the park just a few blocks down. That she lived with her half-sister Ruby and they lived with a couple of their old friends from college, Blake and Weiss. Neo told her about her father and how he worked in the shipping business, that she lived alone and how she worked as a kid's martial arts instructor. They bonded over exercise routines and silly jokes and stories.

But the thing that caught Neo's attention most was the fact that Yang never asked anything about clearing up what a certain sign meant, or to repeat something, she also noticed Yang was always paying attention to her as well as what what going around her. Neo realized this after about an hour and a half of walking around the park and talking to her new friend, then she realized something.

She only knew Yang for almost two hours, but if she could she would totally date the blonde.

"Hey Neo, could I ask a favor?" Neo looked towards Yang, tilting her head, "I just checked my phone, and I need to head back home to get ready for work… but I just realized I lost my number. Could I have yours?" Yang grinned playfully at the short mute, holding out her phone which was waiting to be filled with contact information. Neo in turn started blushing. That did not however stop her from giving the beautiful woman her number. Yang waved goodbye to the blushing young woman as she herself started making her way back home. Shortly after, she received a text from a new number.

 _Yang: It's Yang, Hope I didn't offend you by the way. Didn't ask if you were into women or not._

Neo silently cheered and dance, then composed herself.

 _Neo: It's fine, so coffee later?_

 _Yang: Wait, does that mean…?_

 _Neo: ;)_

 _Yang: …_

 _Yang: You said your next free day was the day after tomorrow, so Friday right?_

 _Neo: I do in fact remember mentioning that, yes._

 _Yang: How about five AM?_

 _Neo: It's a date~!_

 _Yang: Awesome! Okay, got to go for reals this time. See you Friday!_

Then suddenly Neo felt really grateful to her father and promised to get him a really nice gift sometime.


	2. Chapter 2

**-Key-**

 **Bold - POV/Time Change**

 _Italics - Thoughts_

 _'Italics w/ commas' - Sign Language_

 _Italics w/ Underline - Text Message_

"Regular Speech"

 **-Thursday Afternoon-**

 **YANG**

Yang returned the house she shared with her sister after work. She had a rough day keeping the gym in order with the sheer amount of crap that her boss kept giving her. Today alone she dealt with complaint after complaint from gym members who didn't understand simple policies about classes and one-on-one trainers. With a sigh, she pulled into her drive-way and got off her motorcycle. She walked it into the garage and gave it a look of pride before she went closed the garage door and went inside. She spent all of high school saving up for it and keeping it in top condition. She had fights with her dad about ownership of the bike during her sophomore year, which ended in her having complete responsibility over it. She had even paid for the gas and insurance herself.

Upon entering through the mud room connecting the garage to the rest of the house, she heard giggles and sounds of kissing coming from the main living room. With a smirk, Yang silently creeped through the house and arrived in the living room to see her Ruby cuddling with her girlfriend. When Yang had met Velvet for the first time, she had been more than a bit protective, but overtime they came to be close friends. Which is why Yang had no second thoughts when she sneaked behind the couch then jumped up screaming,

"What are you doing?!" The looks on the couple's faces were so priceless that Yang couldn't hold her laughter when they jumped out of surprise. She spent a few moments chuckling then finally calmed down and saw two faces glaring at her.

"Aw, did I ruin a moment?" She asked in a teasing tone. Velvet sighed and lightly punched the blonde in the arm.

"Shut up, Yang… So how was work." The brunette asked. Yang groaned as she walked to the kitchen. "That bad?"

"Like you wouldn't believe… I swear your ex is only hard on me because your dating my sister now." Yang muttered. Velvet let out a weak laugh as she remembered how the two broke up. Coco had a history of treating her ex's and their friends like crap.

Meanwhile, Ruby had gotten up and grabbed a couple small tickets from the coffee table, "By the way, I got those tickets for you Yang." Ruby walked to her sister and handed her two tickets to a movie, Yang in turn smiled and gave her sister a big hug.

"Thanks sis! It wasn't too much of a hassle, was it?" She asked her sibling. Ruby shook her head with a smile, "Not really, and Velvet and I used the opportunity to see it ourselves today. It's good, you should enjoy it."

Velvet grinned, "So should your date~" she called from the living room. Yang blushed at the comment as the other two laughed at her expense. "You'll be fine Yang, I'm sure you won't be as bad as Ruby was when we went out on our first date." Ruby of course groaned her complaints as her girlfriend chuckled at her behavior. However, Yang was distracted by her thoughts.

 _I really hope Neo enjoys tomorrow night…_

 **NEO**

"Goodbye Sensei Neo!"

Neo smiled and waved at her students as they left the building. She was the last one in the dojo, and she just finished cleaning and closing. Upon locking the door, she received a text message. She pulled out her phone and unlocked it to look at the message, which was from her father.

 _Roman: Hey pumpkin, got your message. So you got another date tomorrow?_

 _Neo: Yea, ran into her yesterday during my jog. Thank you for that by the way._

 _Roman: Glad to help, so what is she like?_

 _Neo: Tall, long blonde hair, strong, thoughtful, and she loves puns._

 _Roman: …_

 _Neo: I know, she can't hang around Emerald's boyfriend Mercury._

 _Roman: Damn right. I wouldn't be able to handle the PUNishment._

 _Neo: … I'm disowning you._

 _Roman: Hi Disowning You, I'm Dad._

 _Neo: That's it. I'm done. Nope._

 _Roman: See you later pumpkin. Love ya._

 _Neo: Love you too Dad._

Neo smiled as she put her phone away and began to walk to her white and pink Prius. As she turned the key she smiled as she wondered what she and Yang would do after coffee tomorrow morning.

 **-Friday Morning-**

Neo was at her favorite café, she loved it because it was always open. Vale was a vast city with different "mini-cities" in it. She mostly stayed in Beacon due to a lot of shops and restaurants being open early or late. It made her life convenient most of the time, with the exception of college when she took two jobs to pay off her loans, which her father helped her with. Neo sighed with relief that she wasn't living that schedule anymore, as she hated the sleepless nights that were common with working two waitress jobs on top of studying to keep her grades up.

She sipped her Café Mocha, with extra chocolate and whip-cream of course, to fill her with more energy. As she nursed the cup of life giving nectar in her hands, a tall and blonde Amazon of a woman walked inside and walked up to the counter. She ordered a strawberry lemonade and turned to see Neo at her little corner table. The two waved to each other and as soon as Yang received her beverage, she sat with the shorter woman.

 _'So how are you doing, Goldilocks?'_ Asked Neo.

"Doing great, but Goldilocks?" Yang responded, tilting her head.

 _'You know, because you're just right.'_ Neo grinned, she had been working on that one since Yang asked for her number. Yang paused for a moment, then chuckled.

"Oh my gosh, that was clever. But I have to wonder about what the 'too small' version of you is if you are just right." She grinned playfully, causing Neo to silently grumbled as her comment was turned against her height. "Haha, I'm kidding. You're not small, just fun sized."

Neo smirked as an idea came to her head.

 _'Does that make you jumbo sized?'_ Her gaze lowering, as she tactically took a sip of her drink as the blonde blushed.

The next few moments went on like this. Playful comment here, comedic retort there, misplaced pun over yonder… Both women enjoyed the other's company. They talked about the previous day, offering consoling when needed and interested in how the other was doing. Eventually after about an hour of conversation, Yang brought up her plans for the day.

"So I was thinking about what we could do today," Yang held up the movie tickets. "We could go around town, do some shopping, walk through the park, maybe get a bite to eat along the way, then go see a movie. You game?"

Neo put on a overly ponderous look, as if she was deciding between the plans offered to her or some nonexistent schedule she had. Then she smiled,

 _'Sounds like fun. Lead the way beautiful.'_ Yang blushed slightly at the compliment, but saved face. She was excited for the events to come, and she didn't want today to go bad. She had a feeling about this girl and she wanted to make it work.

The first placed they visited was a mall by the park where they had met. Beacon Hills was a very well kept area that had a lot of diversity in both shoppers and stores. Yang and Neo walked around admiring the different locations inside, going from store to store looking at the available wares inside each one.

What they didn't know was that a certain couple was following them from a distance.

 **General**

"You sure we should be doing this Ruby?" Asked Velvet, adjusting her fake glasses as she turned to her girlfriend.

"Totally, I wanna see how it goes. Plus Yang did the same thing for us when we went out." Replied the younger one of the couple, to which Velvet mocked surprise.

"Oh, how mistrusting. She knew of my clever ruse to take advantage of you in such a densely populated area!" She joked, ending her words with a peck on Ruby's cheek. Ruby smiled at her girlfriend's antics.

"Come on, they are heading to the next store." When Velvet didn't follow, Ruby turned to see that Velvet was looking at a gray-haired man and a green-haired woman watching the same couple as Ruby and Velvet.

"Any idea who they are?" Asked Velvet with concern. Ruby shook her head, pretending to check her phone as she snuck a picture of the two before they moved further down. They then both heard a voice behind them.

"So who are you two then?"

The two girls turned to see a tall red-headed man wearing a white and black suit with a bowler hat and cane. He looked suspicious of the girls and they weren't sure what to make of the situation.

"We're… watching over my sister and her date. Do you know those two?" Ruby asked the man.

"That would be my daughter and her boyfriend, watching over her sister and her date. Would your sister be a miss Xiao-Long?" Velvet was slightly nervous as the man talked, then jumped a bit as a hand laid upon her shoulder from behind. The same must of happened to Ruby as she yelped in surprise.

"Roman, please. You're being rude. Did you even share your name?" Asked a woman with black hair and orange eyes. She was wearing a red dress with fiery orange symbols on the sides, with a short coat and a white scarf around her neck.

"Cinder, I-" Roman sighed, "I'm sorry ladies, my name is Roman Torchwick. The woman who probably Facebook stalked you two is my wife Cinder." With a huff, Cinder pretended to be annoyed with her husband. She then turned to the younger couple. "We're Neo's parents. She isn't the best when it comes to dating so we followed her without her knowledge as a family to back her up if things get rough."

Ruby looked to the married couple and nodded, forming a smile. "Ruby Rose, I'm Yang's half-sister. This is my girlfriend, Velvet Scarletta." After formalities, and a quick text to Emerald and Mercury (As Roman later introduced the couples), the now bigger group had formed three groups that kept in touch via text message. They shared stories about the newer couple as they kept watch.

And to their soon-to-be dismay, they took plenty of videos and pictures of the awkwardness to follow.

Yang and Neo were having fun in the mall, since the movie wasn't until eight o'clock in the evening they took their time. It was barely nine that morning when they had already checked out half the stores in Beacon Hills. They had snacks from the food court and bought each other small gifts that each woman saw the other was interested in. Yang had gotten Neo a little stuff doll in the shape of an ice cream cone, while Neo got Yang a shirt that had a 'Ah!' In a box with several periodic table symbols in it and text underneath reading 'The Element of Surprise'.

Needless to say, both girls loved the small gifts.

At about ten o'clock, they made their way to the nearby park. They flirted occasionally, talked, joked, watched the park animals being cute, and at one point Neo had gotten a piggy back ride from Yang when her feet had gotten tired.

Several videos were taken to ensure much family teasing down the line, thanks to six close friends and families.

At around noon, the couple made way to a restaurant near the theater for a bite to eat. Unknown to them their loved ones had already prepared a large table for eight, and when the blonde and multi-hair colored girls walked in, they were lead to the large table with all six of their stalkers waving at them.

"I didn't know you gave rides Yang!" Called Ruby.

It was then that Yang and Neo begged for the sweet mercy of death.


End file.
